Have A Seat Upon A Cloud
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Harry is killed defeating Voldemort. His will is found inside his diary. All of Harry's close friends come together to mourn over his death. Tearjerker. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

.

.

.

_**Have A Seat Upon A Cloud**_

****

****

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius, where are you?" called Remus as he searched for his friend.

"I'm in my room!"

Remus went down the hallway and to the door, which led into Sirius' room. He slowly turned the knob and quietly entered.

"Sirius…"

Sirius was lying on his bed set, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, a blank look in them. Remus felt a sharp pain seeing his best friend like that. It wasn't usual for him to be acting this way.

"How are you holding up?"

Remus took a seat on the side of Sirius' bed.

"The best that you can when your godson died."

"Sirius, I know you miss him…"

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had placed an attack on Hogwarts the week before. Harry had been forced to fight him with no help from anyone else. He had defeated Voldemort but had died in the process. The only spell Harry knew that would be able to kill Voldemort would kill him in the process. Harry didn't want to die but he knew that he had to defeat Voldemort. He knew that he had to help the Wizarding World.

Sirius had been heartbroken when he heard of his godson's death. Harry had moved into live with him the summer before that school year. They had become closer than they ever had before, almost like father and son. And now he was gone. It hurt Sirius that he wouldn't be able to see his godson grow up. He had been looking forward to it for a long time. He would have became and Auror, gotten married, had beautiful children. But now he was gone. There was no more chance of any of this happening.

"Just leave me alone, Remus. That's all I need right now. I don't need your help!"

"Well, I thought you might like to know that I found something in Harry's diary."

Sirius immediately sat up and looked at Remus, confusion clearly written on his face.

"What did you find?"

"His will."

"Good Merlin, are you serious? Let me see it!"

Sirius reached over, trying to grab the sheet of parchment that Remus was holding. Remus pulled it away, keeping it from Sirius' reach.

"I'm not letting you read it yet. I haven't read it either. I've only read the first few lines to find out what it was."

"Remus, I want to see my godson's will. Give it to me!"

"Not now. I'm only going to let you see it with everybody else. It wont be fair if you read it first."

"How are we going to show it to everyone else?"

"I don't know, we could always get everyone together at Hogwarts. We could have everyone go there."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Who is there to call?"

Remus shrugged.

"I haven't read it yet. Probably the Weasleys and Hermione. And us of course."

"Let's get to Dumbledore's now. I want to read it!"

Sirius and Remus ran downstairs to the living room and flooed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk at Hogwarts, having tea with Minerva McGonagall. Minerva was talking at the time but the Headmaster hadn't been listening. The only thing on his mind was the battle. Not only was a part of the school in the ruins, but also a seventeen-year-old boy had been killed. Harry Potter, the golden pride of Gryffindor.

Albus would have done anything to keep the boy from getting himself killed. He couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that he could have helped the boy. But no, he had been selfish enough to force Harry to fight on his own. It was killing him.

"Albus! Albus, are you listening to me?"

It was Minerva. Albus was quickly shaken out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the Deputy Headmistress.

"What were you saying, Minerva?"

"You were thinking about the Potter boy again, weren't you?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes."

McGonagall sighed sadly.

"I agree that it wasn't fair that he died. He was much too young. Even younger than his parents had been when they were killed."

"I could have stopped him from getting killed."

"Albus, if you would have helped him you would have been killed, too."

"But then he would still be alive."

"Yes, but Albus, I really don't want to be thinking about who should have died and who should have lived."

"Sorry."

There was a short silence.

"I'm going to miss that boy," said Albus.

"As will I. He was a great kid."

The two elders went back to their tea. Suddenly there was a loud knock and the door opened. Sirius and Remus stumbled into the room. Albus stood up as Minerva looked at the two young men in confusion.

"May I ask what the problem is? Is anything wrong?"

Remus ran over to the Headmaster's desk as Sirius collapsed into one of the comfortable chairs. Remus handed him the sheet of parchment, which contained Harry's will.

"It's Harry's will. We found it in his diary."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he unfolded the paper. He looked it over for a moment before turning to Minerva.

"I need to alert the Weasleys and Miss. Granger. I'm assuming that she is with the Weasleys at the moment. Get Hagrid, too"

"Of course."

Minerva began walking to the door.

"And also, get Severus."

The other three raised an eyebrow.

"Why him?" they asked in union.

"He also appears to be in the will."

Minerva left the room.

* * *

An hour passed and Dumbledore's office was now packed. The people filling up the room were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, the Weasleys parents and Rubeus Hagrid. Severus had yet to arrive.

They had all been told about what had happened at the moment were waiting for Sirius to read the will. Sirius couldn't yet begin because Severus wasn't in the room.

"Where is that git?" Sirius asked in annoyance, "If he doesn't arrive soon, I will-"

The door suddenly opened. Severus Snape entered the room, his usual sneer upon his face. It was completely obvious that he didn't want to be there at the moment. He scowled at Remus as he took a seat on his left.

Sirius glared at him and began to read:

"_If you are reading this it must mean that I have died. I am so sorry that I will not be there to grow up with my best friends and go on with life with them. I am sorry that I am no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, but the boy who died. Even though I never had a family and grew up as an abused and neglected child, I was always happy because of my great friends and my godfather, Sirius. You guys helped me through everything and helped me find my true self and the key to my heart that I thought I'd lost._

_"I leave all the money in my Gringots' vault to Ronald Weasley, my best friend and partner in crime. _

_"I leave my broom, the Marauders' Map, my dad's invisibility cloak and my diary to Sirius Black, my godfather and greatest person in the world._

_"I leave all of my other possessions and Hedwig to Hermione Granger, my other best friend and the smartest, most clever person I have ever met. _

_"Ron, you are the best friend anyone could ever have. I really wanted to grow up with you, go to each other's weddings and watch our kids grow up together. I wish you the best of luck and ask you to move on and stay happy. Keep Hermione safe for me. I love you."_

Ron wiped tears from his eyes and he listened to his best friend's will. He definitely would miss Harry; he already was. Harry was his best friend; he loved him so much. He would do anything to bring him back to life. Just anything. He felt like he couldn't go on without him. He was like a brother to him.

_"Hermione, you gave me great advice and helped me get through school like a normal kid, not a famous face. I thank you for it. I hope you will have a great life and love every minute of it. Stay friends with Ron and be happy. Keep up the good work."_

Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder. Usually she would be happy to be complimented about her wits, but she couldn't even smile right now. Her best friend was dead. Dead! Never coming back. She missed him so much. Harry was the one who was always helping her through life. If it wasn't for Harry, she would have never became friend with Ron and would probably be the biggest loser in the school. Harry was so important to her but she had always taken it for granted. She never really thought about how important he was to her. She felt _guilty._

"_Ginny, I have always loved you and always will even though I have never really showed it. You have always defended me and I appreciated it very much. You were the girl of my dreams; I knew it the first time I met you. You are a great person, always brightening up people's lives. You are the star of my night sky and I love you more than words can express."_

Ginny buried her head in her hands, trying to suppress the tears. Harry had liked her all along and she had never noticed. All this time she had been flirting with him and had never noticed that he had liked her back. She should have noticed; they might have been able to start something. But now he was gone, there was no more chance of it happening.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you took me in like your own son and always cared about me. You always made me happy and I thank you. You guys were like parents to me. I love you guys so much. I've always wanted to repay you, but I never really had the chance."_

Molly let out a cry and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She never though about how much she was doing for Harry, letting him into their home. Harry _was _like a son to them. He was like a dark haired Weasley. She never thought of him as 'her son's best friend', she thought of him as a son. She was glad that Harry knew that.

_"Fred and George, I encourage you to go on with your dream and continue to run your joke shop. It's what you guys like to do and I know that you will go very far. You two are my all time favourite pranksters and you always bring me joy and laughter. I encourage you to follow your dreams."_

Fred and George cried as they though about the boy that they had though of as a second little brother. Harry was the only reason they had a joke shop; he was the only one who was with them on going along with what they wanted to do. He was the only one who helped them with their pranks. They wished that they could at least say goodbye to Harry.

_"Remus, you were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that I ever had and you were also a great friend. You were always calm and collected and had a great personality. You always cared about me and I always trusted you. Don't ever change and you will always have great friends and a great life."_

Remus smiled through the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks. He always loved Harry. Not because he was James Potter's son, but because of the person he was. Harry was the nicest, sweetest, most kind person he had ever met. It was almost impossible to not love him.

_"Hagrid, you are super cool and are another one of my great friends. You always helped me and were on my side through everything. Thank you for being such a great friend. You were the first friend that I ever made in my whole entire life."_

Hagrid let out a loud cry before blowing his nose into his handkerchief. Harry had helped him through a lot as well. All the times people were against him, Harry was always on his side. He was a great friend.

_"Professor Snape, I thank you for being such a great teacher even thought you never liked me very much. Well, actually you hated me. If it weren't for you I would probably be some dumbass with a small brain. You are a great teacher and hopefully you always will be. Keep it up."_

Severus was surprised that Harry would add him into his will. He had spent years trying to make the boy miserable and he was thanking him? He always respected him; it was just his blasted father. If James Potter wasn't his father Severus would have never been forced to treat Harry the way he did. He felt sort of guilty now. A tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away from the others to hide it.

_"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for working very hard just to keep me safe. I also thank you for not expelling me after all of the trouble I have caused. You always believed in me and helped me achieve great things."_

A single tear trickled down Albus' face and into his beard. Harry was always his favourite student. Not many people were as loyal and special like him. He would certainly never be forgotten.

_"And last, but definitely not least, Sirius, my father at heart. You were the one who knew me the best and you are the most important person in my life. You were always there by my side, helping me get through tough times. You were the closest thing I ever had to a father and you are a great person. I'm so sorry that we can't go on being a family. I love you and I will always be in your heart. Don't ever forget me. Please go on with your life and continue to be your usual happy self."_

Sirius' voice cracked as he read his part of the will. He was so glad to know how important he was to his godson. He loved his godson. He was like a real son to him. He just wished that Harry could come back and he could hold him in his arms again. Sirius and Harry would always spend a lot of time together, but now he would never get to do it again. He wanted his godson back. He was the most important person in his life.

_"I know that I am gone, but you all must go on with your lives. I miss you all and I wish you the best lives possible._

_"Remember, I am watching over you._

_"Harry James Potter."_

The room was quiet. Everyone seemed to be crying. Everyone would be missing Harry. There were people all over England crying for Harry, even people that Harry didn't know.

Harry was a special child. Nobody was like him.

_The Boy-Who-Lived was dead._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I miss Harry!! Please review!!


End file.
